Demam
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Todoroki terbangun dengan demam tinggi yang menyebabkan mimpi buruk. Sangat buruk.


" _Okaa-chaaan!"_

 _Todoroki melihat ke sekeliling. Seluruh teman-temannya satu persatu pulang, begitu orang tua mereka datang menjemput. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Sebenar lagi, pasti sebentar lagi mama akan datang menjemputnya. Ia hanya harus menunggu di sini agar mama bisa segera melihatnya ketika ia berada di depan gerbang. Sendirian, di atas ayunan ini sampai matahari tenggelam._

 _Mamanya tidak pernah datang._

 **.**

 **Demam**

 **Boku no Hero Academia milik Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Warning's: TYPO'S, Gaje, OOC, dll**

 **.**

" _Nee! Mama, kenapa kamu tidak menjemputku?"_

 _Todoroki berdiri di ambang pintu rumah. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah karena badai hujan yang menerpanya saat ia berjalan pulang. Angin kencang sempat menyeret tubuh Todoroki yang masih kecil, dan membuatnya menabrak dinding hingga kakinya membiru. Tetapi rasa sakit tu tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa penasaran yang sekarang menggelayuti Todoroki._

 _Mamanya masih terdiam. Ia tidak menatap Todoroki balik, seakan Todoroki tidak pernah ada di sana. Entah sejak kapan mata itu selalu menghindarinya. Apa ia membuat mamanya marah?._

 _Todoroki menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin membuat mamanya marah. Karena itu ia meraih tangan mamanya._

" _Shouto minta maaf, ma-"_

 _PLAAAKH!_

 _Bruuugh!_

 _Tubuh Todoroki terlempar saat mamanya menepis tangan kecil itu. ia meraba pipinya yang sekarang sedikit berdarah. Kenapa?. Apa mamanya marah karena ia bermain di luar?. Padahal tadi mamanya bilang bahwa ia boleh bermain di luar?._

" _... Tidak tahan lagi..."_

 _Ah. Akhirnya mamanya memperlihatkan pandangan yang terlihat sangat membencinya hingga Todoroki gemetar dalam ketakutan. Dan kata-kata itu berlanjut._

" _... Kau... begitu mirip dirinya... sisimu yang itu..."_

.

" !"

Suara dering alarm bergema. Todoroki memegangi kepalanya yang berat. mimpi itu lagi. Seakan tidak pernah bisa berhenti berputar, mimpi buruk yang mengerikan itu datang setiap malam.

 _Dormitory_ masih sangat hening. Jam digitalnya menunjukkan angka 05.05. masih terlalu pagi, mengingat sekolah baru dimulai jam setengah delapan. Dan mereka tidak perlu lagi naik kereta ataupun berjalan kaki semenjak asrama ini dibangun. Harusnya ia memberikan waktu istirahat lebih untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi Todoroki seakan tidak bisa melupakan kebiasaannya bangun pagi.

Tentu saja. _Semua berkat orang sialan itu._

" Uhuk!"

Refleks Todoroki menutup mulutnya. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk, dan nafasnya menjadi sedikit lebih sesak. Sepertinya ia demam. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali demam seperti ini menghinggapi tubuhnya. Mungkin ia flu?. Tadi malam ia memang hujan-hujanan karena lupa membawa payungnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Suhu di musim semi cukup mengganggunya walaupun ia belum membuka jendela. Seharusnya udara seperti ini tidak akan mengganggunya ketika ia punya _quirk_ yang bisa meledakkan api, tetapi ia masih belum sudi untuk menggunakannya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengerti hal seperti ini.

Memang apa yang ia harapkan?. Sejak awal ia memang sendirian. Tidak punya orang yang cukup dekat, maupun anti sosial terhadap apapun. Ia berada di sana, tetapi tidak merasa hidup dengan sendirinya. Bahkan jika dibilang, ia tidak pantas untuk menjadi manusia. Ia tidak bisa membedakannya lagi, antara rasa dingin atau hangat yang ada di antara teman-temannya.

Karena ia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun, ia tidak tahu rasa kesepian.

Saat ia sadar ia sudah berada di depan pintu dengan mengenakan seragam rapi seperti biasanya. Rambutnya tersisir. Sepatunya sudah disemir kembali. Dari tubuhnya menguar bau wangi sabun. Tasnya sudah tersampir di bahu. Ia lalu mendorong pintu di depannya setelah tidak lupa mengecek bahwa ia membawa kunci.

.

.

.

" Todoroki, baca halaman 165"

" Baik"

Todoroki mengangkat tubuhnya. Ini gawat. Padahal baru sejam setelah pelajaran dimulai, tetapi ia tidak kuat lagi. Kepalanya pusing dan berat. Saat ia membuka mulutnya yang keluar hanyalah batuk yang sedikit keras dan lama hingga ia tidak sempat membaca halamannya. Sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas itu. Tokoyami memegang tangan Todoroki.

" Kau tidak apa?"

Tetapi Todoroki masih terbatuk-batuk. Mukanya memerah.

" Kau sedang tidak memakai _quirk_ mu, kan? Badanmu pa-"

Bruuuugh!

Ah. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Ia ingin kembali berdiri, tetapi tanganya tidak mau bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Beberapa kali namanya dipanggil dan panggilan itu semakin keras setelah ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pandangan mata Todoroki menggelap.

.

.

.

" _Mama!" Todoroki menoleh. Ah. Lagi-lagi. Mereka berlarian, saat mamanya datang menjemput. Biasanya Todoroki akan menunggu mamanya di sini, sama seperti mereka, walaupun ia tahu bahwa mamanya tidak akan datang walaupun matahari sudah tenggelam. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ia segera berjalan pulang. Dalam diam ia meraba perban di matanya, dan bertanya-tanya kemana papa membawa mama pergi dari rumah. Sudah lewat dari tiga hari. Dan tidak satu haripun ia melihat mama kesayangannya._

 _Ternyata ia benar-benar sudah membuat mamanya marah. Ia ingin mamanya segera pulang, sehingga ia bisa meminta maaf pada mamanya._

 _Rumah menjadi tempat yang menyeramkan ketika mama tidak ada. Ia benci pulang ke rumah. Karena papa akan kembali menariknya, dan membuatnya kesakitan. Ia hanya tidak tahan._

 _Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat rel kereta tepat di depannya. Suara roda yang beradu dengan rel bergema di telinganya, sementara cahaya dari kanan terlihat semakin menyilaukan._

 _Apa ia akan mati sekarang?_

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**


End file.
